Alistair MacAslan
History Alistair's early life was pretty uneventful. His father was a hunter and his mother took good care care of her husband and son. His father taught him the ways of the bow, and used to take Alistair out on his hunts with him, showing Alistair the thrill of hunting down his targets and the satisfaction of the kill. His family was a respected part of Allbrook, where Alistair was raised. His father sold the meat from his hunts in the market and occasionally would take a job to take care of some creature that was terrorizing the people. As a young boy, Alistair always wanted to go with his father on these bigger, more challenging hunts, and his favourite memories are joining his father in sneaking through the underbrush to locate whatever beast had been giving the local farmers trouble. Eventually, however, Alistair became bored with this life. He mastered the art of the hunt and wild beasts no longer gave the same thrill he felt as a boy. He began actively seeking more difficult targets to sate his hunger for challenge. A foreign merchant who was drawn to the small town after the town hit the gem vein in 1017 was having difficulty with a competitor cutting into his profits, so he hired Alistair to take care of him. It was then that Alistair learned that man was the greatest hunt of all. Alistair then turned his talents towards becoming a hired assassin for whoever could afford his services. Alistair paid no mind to who he was working for or who the target was; as long as the money was good, the contract would be completed. His skills as a hunter allowed him to excel at tracking down his target and swiftly execute them without drawing too much attention. Still, Alistair thrived on needing a challenge, so he tired of killing random civilians and merchants, accepting these easy contracts only for the money. He began to seek out more thrilling targets that would provide more difficult. Appearance Alistair is a tall, slender human male with wavy brown hair and striking blue eyes. He keeps his face clear of any facial hair and dresses in casual, relaxed clothing. Despite being decently attractive, Alistair manages to not stand out in a crowd. He dresses well and keeps himself groomed and neat. Personality Dashingly charming, Alistair naturally very friendly and outgoing, however his outward personality belies his inner thoughts and emotions. Alistair views other as nothing more than pawns and targets. Everyone is to be used for either gaining power or wealth. Using lies and manipulation, Alistair builds false relationships with everyone, earning their trust and loyalty. He uses his wits and charm to earn him contracts or to gain information on his target. Everything he does and every interaction he has is all for the hunt. Abilities and Skills Alistair is a experienced hunter, having trained with his father in tracking, stealth, and killing. He has excellent bow skills and knows how to wield a sword as well. Alistair has mastered the arts of stealth and manipulation, allowing him to get close to his targets before they even know there's a threat. Relationships All of Alistair's relationships are merely professional. He builds relationships only to further his own agenda, and feels no real connection to anyone. * Quotes * Other Facts * Character Sheet Character Sheet